


This

by hellpenguin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-03
Updated: 2007-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever SGA fanfic!

_This_ is touch.

This is the cerulean veil of a Stargate; this is day-old coffee and down comforters.

This is silence and eternity and a glass half full.

_This_ is the smooth stretch of skin, canvas, softly marked with forty years and scars and stubble.  
This is Atlantis slumberous.

_This_ is longing and regret and fear, hidded between teeth and lips and tongue and _touch_. This is not enough time and too much to spare.

This is slow and lazy, long-limbed and luxurious, saying all between the lines that needs to be said, but _can't_. This is fast and desperate and the scraping of fingernails on hips and backs, enough for now.

This is death and betrayal and a curling in the pit of his stomach that he refuses to deal with. It's hunger and want and a _need_ he refuses to accept.

Sometimes, this is like lemons and oranges and limes-- _forbidden_.

This is spaceships and alien rain and atmospheres crumbling into black holes, blue jello and the sunrise glow of a ZPM, warm beneath his hands.

This is a drawl that rakes across his chest like a moth trapped in the curtains, each uncertain flutter faster than the words tumbling from his mouth. Because this is something greater than galaxies and light years, greater than Nobel Prizes and Powerbars.

This is _John_.


End file.
